darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Unlocked diary
An Unlocked diary is found by searching Sandy's desk in Brimhaven during the Returning Clarence miniquest after the Back to my Roots quest. Selecting the option 'Unlock diary' on the locked diary turns it into an unlocked diary. A player may fail to unlock the diary, and trigger a trap, resulting damage of possibly 907 life points. A higher Thieving level reduces the chances of this trap from triggering. Reading it provides evidence that Sandy did kill Clarence. After giving the diary to Zavistic Rarve, it will no longer be available; even after searching Sandy's desk. Transcript 4th Bennath, 168 I'm going to start keeping a diary of my life, to leave to all those budding entrepeneurs who want to start their own business - who knows, maybe in the future someone can write a book about my success. Anyway, today I hit on a really great idea. People are always running out of sand in the sand pits, so I'm going to set up a business carting sand from some sunny beach all the way to the sandpits. This also means I get a free holiday every day. I think it's a rather good idea. 5th Bennath, 168 Spent my day drawing plans for my business, it looks like Karamja will be my best bet, especially since there's already a settlement there, the natives shouldn't bother me that much, and I can hire some people to take sand via the boats. Had a nice fillet of bass for tea. 12th Bennath, 168 I haven't written here for a while. After making some enquiries about an office on Karamja for a new business, things fairly raced ahead. I need to sort out some way of getting the building set up now: perhaps I can hire some of the local natives to build it for me? 6th Raktuber, 168 Okay, so my daily diary has gone a bit awry, but the building is finally done. I hung the sign today myself. Now I need to get things running quickly - the loan I got from that man in the pub needs repaying...and I have a feeling that I had better not default on it. I have to get things in order and find some customers. I wish I'd done this before building the headquarters. Still, the weather is beautiful and I shall sail to Port Khazard today. 15th Raktuber, 168 I think I have my first customer. Good job, too, as the man who gave me the loan came round yesterday with some friends of his. At first I thought they were a charity as they all had black bands on their arms... I must find some money for tomorrow. Luckily, that doesn't seem too hard as my customer in Yanille seems to be willing to pay for the sand, and even threw in some labour to help transport it. Mind you, I'm not sure the old guy can actually carry the sand, but we'll see. 16th Raktuber, 168 Got my first payment for sand today, not bad if I do say so myself. Only problem is, they came round for the load payment yesterday. So yet again I'm left with nothing. 30th Raktuber, 168 I've managed to get another customer, this time on that pacifist island of Entrana. Not sure what they need all the sand for, but they're paying well and I managed to hire someone to take the sand there, too. Things aren't looking too bad. Just had a word with the sand shifter from Yanille, his name is Bert and he's slow. Maybe there's some way I can get him to go faster. Pity I can't fire him but he comes with the contract from Yanille. Oh, well. Had a rather nice lobster for tea, going for a stroll along the beach. 15th Fentuary, 168 I haven't written here for a while, I was too busy with paperwork. Seem to have another customer up in the Fremen Freminne Freminick Fremmy province. Also managed to hire a pleasant chap from there who can ship the sand. The loan is nearly paid off, but I need to pay the workers as at the moment they're being quite good about the whole thing. I think today I will go have dinner at the pub. 14th Septober, 168 Loan paid off. Workers getting shirty about pay. Up to my neck in paperwork and Postie Pete delivered a letter from the tax man today. Things not looking good. Going back to bed as it's raining outside. 15th Septober, 168 The rain still keeps coming, as do the demands for money. Luckily, I think I managed to balance the books, and the payments just came in for the Yanille and Entrana pits. I have enough to pay the workers now. I wish they'd work longer for less! Getting a bit sick of fish for tea. Might see if I can borrow some of the bananas that seem so abundant around here. 12th Ire of Phyrrys, 168 Today, while staring out into the rain, I had an idea. I am going to see if I can get a wizard to enchant my workers to work harder for less. A simple mind spell should work, depends how much it will cost, though. Almost got caught stealing bananas yesterday but I think I got away with it. 18th Ire of Phyrrys, 168 Passage booked on the boat; I'm going back to Yanille to see if I can hire a wizard. Of course, it will have to be one of the more gullible ones, them being all honest and benevolent just doesn't help when a businessman needs a simple spell. Write later, sun just came out so I'll go see what I can catch to eat. 2nd Novtumber, 168 I left the business in a good state, able to run itself until mid Novtumber. I think I'm making progress with a wizard I've met in the Dragon Inn where I'm staying in Yanille. It seems he's down on his luck and a bit new to the whole wizard thing. I talked to him about the spell I want this evening. I'm hoping he'll think that this kind of thing is a regular occurrence. 5th Novtumber, 168 I wish I was back on Karamja. It's cold here. But my gullible wizard friend, Clarence, has started on the spell I need. I'm going to try it on Bert, the Yanille sandpit worker before I roll it out to the whole lot of them. Basically, all it does is make him think that it's perfectly normal to be working hugely long hours for very little pay. I'm not quite sure how it works, but I need to work out a new rota for Bert. This should ease the situation with outgoings and incomings, maybe I'll have enough money so I don't need to eat fish constantly. 14th Novtumber, 168 Back on Karamja. It's warmer here, but still quite cold as winter closes in. The spell seems to be working and was well worth the amount I paid for it. I will trial it for the next three months, then see if I can get Clarence to do the same for the other workers. Trout for supper. Urg. 1st Moevyng, 169 Winter seems to be coming to a close, thank the gods. Profits are up - in fact, they're soaring and Yanille is the most profitable sandpit, but with the oldest worker. I am going to see if I can get Clarence to do the same for the Entrana and Freminne Fremen Freminick Fremmy sandpits, too. 5th Moevyng, 169 Received a letter from Clarence. He appears to be getting a little nervous about that spell that he did for me. I don't think I should ask him to do the other two now. Must convince him that it's all perfectly normal. Can't lose these profits. I managed to get a baked potato for lunch...it was divine after so much fish. How do these people live on fish all the time? 30th Moevyng, 169 Have decided that something needs to be done about Clarence, he's stated vague threats in his letters about telling the authorities. Have invited him out here for a holiday... I'll see if I can convince him that everything is fine...but I won't lose these profits, no matter what. 15th Bennath, 169 Pay day for the workers and pay day for me! More money! It's all working nicely. Clarence is due to arrive today, so I must pick him up at the dock. Hopefully I can find something better for lunch than trout. 16th Bennath, 169 It's becoming apparent that Clarence really is quite the lawful one, and has been reading up on his wizard guild regulations. This could cause me some problems. I did tell him that this holiday may be a long one, though, so his guild isn't expecting him back for a while. I'll see how long I can keep him here, but if he gets difficult, I'm not sure what I'll do. Feed him more fish, I guess. 30th Bennath, 169 I'm not sure that I should have solved the problem of Clarence. I have to find someway of getting rid of the bits now. At least my profits from the Yanille sandpit are really soaring. Hmm...that gives me an idea. 3rd Raktuber, 169 Keep having to remind myself that it's for the good of the business. Profit still rolling in. Problem is, I keep jumping out of my skin every time someone comes in the office. Still, I've nearly disposed of all the evidence now. Quite ironic that some of him went back to Yanille in the last shipment! Thank the gods for that huge vine growing down near Shilo. Guess what... Fish for tea. 33rd Raktuber, 169 Had a nosy adventurer around today. I think I put them off. Hopefully I won't see the likes of them again. Put me back on edge when I was just beginning to relax. Must find another wizard to cast a similar spell on the other two workers as I want more profit in next month. 3rd Pentember, 169 I think I just got tricked. I was distracted for a moment when I had someone asking me questions and...it all seems a bit hazy...sounds like there's someone coming, I'll finish off this entry tomo- See also * Calendar - for a list of RuneScape months * Back to my Roots quest * Returning Clarence miniquest Category:Back to my Roots Category:Texts and tomes